Amazon
by hbwriter85
Summary: Jennifer is captured by Amazons to complete a prophesy that is said to save their people from the wraith. Can Atlantis reach her before she changes? How will they react to a more Amazon-like Jennifer? What will Ronon do when he is chosen as her mate?
1. Capture

Jennifer Keller, CMO of Atlantis, knew her off-world luck was not the greatest. Scratch that, she knew her luck period was not the greatest. So when she was asked to accompany Major Lorne's team to MX6-474 to help the local people with an outbreak to say she was nervous would be an understatement. Sure she had been training with Ronon since the incident on New Athos, but she was not confident in her defensive skills. Luckily, she felt relatively safe with Evan Lorne and his team.

"Okay," Sam told the three people assembled in the gateroom because two of Lorne's team stayed in the village while Lorne and Sanchez came to get the doc. "According to Major Lorne, the townspeople have a case of the flu running rampant among the children on Andrais. I expect a report in 4 hours of how the vaccinations are going and when to expect you home. Since the area around the gate is heavily wooden, you will have to walk."

Jennifer turned to look at Lorne and Sanchez while the gate was dialling. Both were carrying two heavy cases filled with medical supplies. Lorne turned back and grinned knowing that she hated going off-world, "Ready, doc?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Evan." she replied with a small smile.

Sanchez and Lorne chuckled. "Don't worry, doc! We'll take good care of you," Sanchez said cheekily.

"That's what you said last time, and you remember what happened last time right?" Jennifer said not keeping the concern out of her voice.

Sanchez couldn't stop the outright laugh this time. "Don't worry, doc, this planet does not have any T-Rex type creatures that we saw."

"That you saw...there may be one that you didn't see. I don't feel up to running for my life again, Aaron." Jennifer replied with a huff.

"Alright kids, lets head out. We have a two mile hike to the town once we make it through the gate." Evan smiled back at the doc.

Evan and Sanchez both stepped through the gate with Jennifer following closely behind. When they reached the other side, they weren't expecting to be surrounded. Before either Sanchez or Lorne could drop the cases they were carrying and raise their guns they fell to the ground stunned. Jennifer rushed to Lorne's side to make sure he was ok not really caring that someone had obviously attacked. Seeing that his pulse was steady, she moved quickly to Sanchez. Once she noted that his pulse was steady as well she took in her surroundings.

She was surrounded by what appeared to be eight Amazon women. All with either wraith stunners or cross bows pointed at them. Jennifer rose slowly with her hands in front of her. The woman who appeared to be the leader stepped forward.

"You are the doctor from the city of the Ancients?" she asked Jennifer.

"It depends who is asking." Jennifer replied feeling a little braver than she knew she should have.

"My name is Nera. My people are in need of your assistance. We heard rumors of you coming to this planet to help the children." the leader told Jennifer.

"Well, I'm sorry. I have to contact my people before I go anywhere with you. The fact that you stunned my escorts is helping your case at all." Jennifer told her.

"We cannot allow you to do that, doctor. We will stun you if you do not agree to go with us willingly." Nera stated matter-of-factly.

Jennifer gulped. She knew it would be better to go willingly and try to memorize the gate address and the path from the gate to the village than to be unconcious for the trip. She shook her head. "What about Major Lorne and Captain Sanchez?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"The only use we would have for them is breeding purposes. The fact that they are soldiers would be beneficial for breeding strong daughters, but we cannot be burdened with more baggage. They will remain unconcious for a couple of hours. That will be plenty of time for us to leave this place." Nera told her. "Come our people await."

The other women grabbed the cases that Sanchez and Lorne had carried through the gate as Nera dialed the gate and herded Jennifer through.


	2. Missing

Jennifer paid particular attention to her surroundings on the mile hike from the gate. However when the group reached a cave opening and stopped, she had a feeling that she was going to have trouble remembering tunnel turns. Nera went to the entrance of the cave and entered in a code of some sort that Jen couldn't make out. The code visibly released a barrier. '_Crap,_' Jen thought, '_They are never going to get in here if there is a code to get in. That is if they even figure out what planet I'm on._'

Jen knew that the Atlantis team would not rest until they found her at least she hoped that was the case. Thinking back, she really wished that she had told Ronon during one of her many training sessions just how much he meant to her. She hoped that he would make sure he found her. She turned her attention back to the cave she had just entered. Turning round and round, she saw it was not a cave, but a wide open meadow with a forest just ahead. '_An illusion,_' she thought, '_McKay would be fascinated by the technology. I wonder if they have a ZPM. That's to say I even can get away from here._'

Jen's thoughts were interrupted by Nera prodding her forward. "So, you have yet to tell me why your people are in need of my assistance. You also realize that by taking me, you have made a powerful enemy once my people find me."

Nera glanced at the doctor before speaking. "Your people do not concern us. Time passes differently beyond the shield. Hours to them mean years to you now."

Jen stopped moving. '_Time dilation field, this is so not good. Colonel Sheppard was stuck in one of those with the ascending ancients. Maybe this place is similar. What is the ratio of time in the field to outside? Will they find me before I die of old age here?_' Jennifer was pretty close to panicking.

Jen's mind rambling was interrupted once again by Nera. "Our people believe that your coming here is meant to help us defeat the wraith. It is foretold that a healer from the city of the Ancestors will help our people become stronger both physically and mentally that we may go out and defeat those that have dared to cull our people and thousands of others of this galaxy."

Jen was struggling to understand what she had just heard. "You believe that I am your prophesized doctor?" Jen asked incredulously. "You have no idea who I am. I can't fight or lead people. My people have been fighting the wraith for some time, and they may be able to help but not me. Besides isn't this area shielded, the wraith can't even get to you, right? Why go to them when you can stay out of sight here."

"Doctor Keller, may I call you Jen?" Nera said as she looked at Jen for confirmation. "Do you have so little faith in yourself and your abilities to not think you are worthy? Are you not able to use ancestral technology? Are you not the one who determined how to make the wraith no longer require feeding on humans which would leave them somewhat vulnerable?"

"How did you know that? For that matter, how did you even know my name?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"We know much about you, Jennifer Keller. As I have said, it has long been foretold of your coming. We have learned as much as we can about you. Now you will learn and help us. One day soon, you will help us defeat the wraith for good. The wraith have preyed on our people for many generations. We did not find this world until a decade ago according the time you previously knew. We have since been amassing an army to fight and destroy the wraith. In this shielded area, we have lived many generations amassing our numbers by capturing and breeding with warriors before sending them home. Our people only keep the daughters and raise them as strong fighters. Any sons born are sent away with the fathers. We have grown in such numbers that we are needing to expand past the shield. Hence our need for you to prepare us more so for battle"

Jen's mind could not wrap around what Nera was telling her or what she was seeing. They were entering a village that reminded Jen of the show Xena. The women were wearing clothing similar to Nera's which consisted of small amounts of leather and quite a bit of skin. '_What in the world do they think that I can do to help them defeat the wraith? That is more up Ronon's alley, or Teyla's since they are all women_.'

____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back on the planet that Major Lorne's team was on, Browne and Ellis were getting worried. The doc and the rest of their team should have made it to the village by now. Browne tried to call all of them on the radio; however, they were unable to make a connection.

Ellis remained in the village in case any of them showed up. Browne began making his way back to the gate to see if he found any signs of Lorne, Sanchez, or the doc. When he reached the tiny clearing that the gate was in, Browne spotted his teammates lying on the ground. He raced up to them to ensure that they were still alive and looked around noticing the missing doc.

"Ellis, get your ass back to the gate," Browne yelled into the radio. "We have a major problem!" Browne explained to Ellis what he was seeing. "I'm going to radio Atlantis for back-up to search the surrounding area."

Browne was on the radio to Atlantis when Ellis ran up. "Colonel Carter, we are requesting immediate assistance. Major Lorne and Captain Sanchez appear to have been stunned as soon as they walked through the gate. We see no sign of the doc in the immediate area. It appears that they were ambushed and from the tracks, the doc looks to have been taken back through the gate."

____________________________________________________________________________________

In Atlantis, Sheppard's team along with Colonel Carter was in the briefing room having just returned from a mission when the call for an unscheduled off-world activation came in.

"We are receiving Sgt. Browne's IDC ma'am." Chuck called to Sam as she came out of the briefing room followed closely by Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney.

"We weren't expecting to hear from them for another three hours. This can't be good." Sam said to no one in particular. "Open a channel."

They all heard the message. Ronon started pacing barely holding in his frustration and anger. '_I should have told her what she meant to me during one of those damn training sessions. When we get her back, I won't make the same mistake again._' Ronon swore to himself.

"Go," Colonel Carter said. "Take SGA teams 3 and 4. Sweep the area to verify that the doc did not leave the clearing, and McKay get me the last addresses dialed from the gate. We need to know what Major Lorne and Captain Sanchez saw before they went down."

The teams were geared up and assembled in the gate room within 10 minutes just waiting for the gate to dial all concerned on what they would find out on the other side.

**AN: FYI the time passing in the shielded area is approximately 4 years for one Atlantis day. Just don't want anyone to get confused. This story is likely to become M rated at a later date. REMINDER - I do not own the time dilation theory except for how it pertains to this story. Please review.**


End file.
